Flames
by Lady Aleigha Dark
Summary: bella has a new lease on life a new place to live and a new job? find out what bella has herself into now
1. prolog

It has been nearly a year sense Edward left me and his request for me not to do anything dangerous has been completely ignored by me, from riding motorcycles to becoming a firefighter in Oregon. Yeah that's right I Isabella Marie swan am a firefighter. The youngest to graduate the academy in fact. Charlie was pretty upset when I told him I was leaving but that was nothing compared to when he found out I was leaving to become a firefighter but he has come to terms with it. I love being a firefighter it is great. My team is great to when I first joined them I was still depressed about the Cullen's leaving me but they, the chief, jack, David, john, Luke, Cameron, Brian, Corey ,and the only other girl Kayla, brought me out of it and now I am over the Cullen's


	2. prankster

_A/N: this is a new story hope that you all enjoy it and if you have any ideas as to where this story should go or what should happen in it just pm me and tell me. As for reviews they are much appreciated the good and the bad._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**_

_Ok on with the story_

I groaned as my alarm clock went off and rolled over to try to turn it off but just landed in the floor _opps wrong direction _I laughed and I could only laugh harder as Kayla screeched "would you turn that darn alarm clock off already?" I quickly bolted over the bed and turned the clock off as an idea drifted into my head "hey Kay!" "What?" "I have an idea an evil idea" her head snapped up as she spoke " spill " I couldn't help but laugh "we should prank the guys " I stated excitedly Kayla sat up in her bed as an evil smile spread across her face " what did you have in mind? ""Ok take your pick oral glucose on the front door handles Novocain on the cups underwear on the flag pole or spike bag and tubing?" she thought it over for a little bit before she excitedly answered "all of them!" I laughed as I jumped out of bed "we had better hurry if we are going to pull all of this off before they get up" Kayla nodded and quickly got out of bed I turned and raced out of the door and to my medical bag. I stooped down and pulled out the Novocain some oral glucose spike bag tubing and some gloves. I stayed stooped for a few seconds as I thought. Then I sprung to my feet walked over to the cabinet grabbing all the boys coffee cups. Making sure I didn't get mine or Kayla's. I then proceeded to spread Novocain on the rims and place them back in the cabinet after that I went over to our truck and quickly set up the spike bag and tubing , as I finished that Kayla came jogging back in from putting the boys underwear on the pole "here " I stated tossing her the oral glucose "go put this on the front door handles oh and make sure you use gloves or your hands will be sticky too" she nodded and went over to my bag sticking her hand in searching for some gloves I saw her shiver, probably cause her hand ran over some needles, but she finally pulled some gloves out. I turned back to the task at hand as I heard her footsteps disappearing around the corner I laughed quietly and went to get things to restock my bag to keep from looking suspicious. I placed all the restock stuff and my medical bag on the table and went to put some clothes on. I rounded the corner to find Kayla putting glucose on the last handle. I smiled at her and went into the room Kayla followed after "um what should I do with this?" I turned to see her holding up the glucose "the trash please" she dropped it and the gloves into the trash. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a dark gray with blue lettering department shirt and dark blue medic pants then proceed to the bathroom and quickly changed. knowing there is only moments till the boys alarm clock went off I quickly poured coffee into my cup slid into my chair and began restocking my bag after I slid into my chair Kayla sat down in hers coffee in one hand and a book in the other. We both smiled a knowing smile and continued on with our tasks, but our smiles vanished as we heard the alarm clock in the boy's room go off.


	3. authors note!

Hey,

Guess who is back! So I know it's been a while sense I have updated but I have had a lot going on. Don't worry though, because it's all mellowed out now and I will be updating very soon! If you have any ideas you would like to send my way just P.M. me and if I like them I will use them but I would give you credit of course! Hang tight for the update it will be here soon!


End file.
